kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 12
Session 12 The party leaves site A afterwards the building explodes in a wave of fire. Giewptar is revealed as a Deva. The watchmen bring the party back to the watchtowers. More and more beasts have been coming from the east. Hisui explains a plan to try and get Brandis’s parents back. Hisui has a contact in Kol that might help get his parents back. The watchmen tell the party of a safe house 3 weeks outside of Kol go to the Tower Bar “ask for the shelter of the star.” In the town of North Tower. The party reaches North Tower. A woman behind the counter asks the party if they need anything. The party says they “Seek the shelter of the star.” The woman goes and gets a man, Charlie, who takes the party downstairs. There are lodging downstairs. It’s not empty. There is a long vibrant gold hair walks past heading outside. There is a back entrance to the Towers lodging. The party goes to the disguise shop. The same girl is looking up longingly up at some items. A scream comes from outside. The party goes out and sees golden haired girl surrounded by 3 hooded figures. The figures say “got problem friends?” The golden haired girl stands up frees her and pulls out a blade and knocks out the figures. Gold elf hair is from high society her name is Lana. Hisui’s friend magi live in the service area of the kingdom. The party heads out towards the kingdom. The party makes it towards more population. The party gets to the king’s road. A lot of people are armed. The party see’s the walls of the castle. There are huge gates out front. The town surrounds the castle. There are expansions being made on the castle. There aren’t very many people out and about talking. Windows are closed. It’s a cold place. The party walks to where Magi’s place supposedly is. Magi answers the door. Hisui goes into Magi’s house. The party goes into Magi’s house. The kingdom has been getting stranded beasts. Magi comes back with servant outfits. Magi takes that party to the servant’s house which has a tunnel which leads to the kitchen in the castle. The party goes up this rickety staircase. The party goes through this door that exits it to this really beautiful corridor. There are very large tall blue doors with guards facing the doors. A figure walks out from the side of the hallway and looks at Hisui. He is short has blue hair and has a long black cloak with blue embroidery. The figure says welcome to the king’s castle. “You are here to see the king?” “Be wary wanderers for the world we walk will be waning and waxing in the light of a new awakening” “The dawn approaches. Kikan will break. The waters will fall. The dream will end. We shall see the dawn of the rein of the first god. This is the house of the dragon. That was the guy the guy that put Hisui and her dad to sleep. Category:Sessions